Innocense vs Truth
by hey-yall-anime-me
Summary: Victor? Who is Victor? The Lord of the Beasts? Guilt-na is becoming more frolic and way too mortal like. Vincent isn't as innocent and naive as he may seem. Maryia just want's his real friend back. Kyouji and Nighveil are at it again while trying to .....


AN: I just read the first two books of this and found it really good (and I liked the idea of this couple so Here's a one shot with them. But Vincent is a bit more manly (meaning im making it so his innocence (sp?) is an act but its so good not even Dean can tell!! :D LOLS. Not I really don't know how Im ganna do this but that is an idea for a futur one! Plus it's hard for me to type right now (i don't know where the plus came from but it's there!! :) ) I jammed one of my fingers pretty badly playing football so it's tapped to another one at the moment. (MY middle and one before pinky...cries I want my fingers back!!)

I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS IF I DO I WILL TELL YOU!!

SUMMARY: Victor? Who is Victor? The Lord of the Beasts? Guilt-na is becoming more frolic like and way too mortal like. Vincent isn't as innocent and naive as he may seem. Maryia just want's his real friend back, at any cost. Kyouji and Nighveil are at it again while trying to solve the mysteries behind the two creatures. One wishing to control and rule, in an innocent childlike way, while the other wants to know how they tick. Both, however, end up just wanting to make sure that no harm will come to the humanity around them.

.......summary may change based on my mood of swining the story. Sorry! :P

_AN: This starts during chapter 12. Just because I feel like starting off of something for once. ...plus i'm being lazy and don't wanna write it all out for you. Forgive me readers and im sorry for making you have to go out and find it and read it. But it's worth reading! _

**Bolder than Bold**

"Wow!!" Guilt-na said as she admired Master Kyoji's latest wax doll. "It just looks so real!!"

"It sure does my Lord." Vincent said as he set down the tray of tea he had been carrying.

"He sure fooled me with it!" Guilt-na said a bit annoyed as Vincent looked over it's face. "I should haven known. Especially given that I am a doll now."

"Master Kyoji said this Tonae doll is a copy of the Guilt-na doll."

Vincent turned the doll's face in his hands to examine it more carefully.

"Copy?" Guilt-na said as she looked at the doll. "Does that mean I'll have another body if this one is damaged?" Guilt-na said thinking about it.

"NOOOOOPEEEEE!!" came an answer from behind him that made Guilt-na almost jump (key word almost). "THAAAAATS NOOOOT POOOOOSSIBLLLLEEEEE!!" it sang.

Guilt-na and Vincent turned toward the door.

"And just _who _are you?" Guilt-na said walking over to the door, followed by Vincent. "And just _how _did you get in?"

"Calm down!" a Vincent tall man said, standing in the doorway. He looked at Guilt-na as if he had just realized something.

"What?" she asked wondering if their was something on her face or something.

"You are Guilt-na-chan right?" he asked pointing to her

_'How rude!!' _The ex-vampire (For moment) thought as his (now) girly self felt degraded for some reason.

"Let me get a good look at you!!"

"Huh?!" Guilt-na hadn't a clue why he wanted to get a good look at him (now as a her 1)

The strange man patted down her head filled with golden locks. Then patted down her arms and shoulders.

Guilt-na looked at him confused and becoming a bit irritated. (Not noticing Vincent in the back ground just standing).

Then the man hugged Guil-na.

"MY LORD!!" Vincent yelped as he flushed a bit with anger. The man smiled his eyes teasing, knowing, and then they lost that 'I get it know' look and became playful. He then stuck his tongue out at Vincent as if to say i win. This made Vincent seethe.

"From now on," An angry Guilt-na's voice cut the 'conversation' going on with out her knowing it. "I refuse to tolerate perverts!!" just as she said this the bat ax appeared and came crashing down on the strange blond with too many piercings in his ears. "People these days," she said slinging the ax over her shoulder. "are so indecent and shameless."

Vincent blushed a bit at this.

"N-no, Guil-na-chan, I-I'm not a," the blond started trying to get up.

"Silence pervert Guilt-na said a bit angry. (Just a bit? :)

The man sat up against the wall and sighed with a small smile.

"Well I can't blame you for not remembering me!"

This made Guilt-na look at him.

"Remember you?!"

"The last time I saw you was before your soul became stable inside of the doll."

"What are you tal..."

"Ah! Mariya-san!!" came a happy high pitched voice.

"Oh. Tonae-chan!" The blond said.

"Welcome home Miss Tonae!" Vincent said glad to get to look away from his master and the 'pervert'.

Tonae and Mariya hugged and started talking when Kyoji walked in.

"Master? I didn't know you were here." he strode in as elegant as ever. "Guilt-na, VIncent,"

They both turned to listen to him.

"Let me introduce you to my doll making master, Mariya."

Vincent glared under his thick sunglasses but managed one of his innocent smiles while Guilt-na said she was 'pleased' to meat him.

"Welcome to my house master." Kyouji said after Guilt-na and Maryia were done with the pleasantries of a polite introduction. "now please get out!!"

Vincent was surprised but couldn't help but hope he was serious about this, instead of joking or just pretending to mean as usual. His hopes were splattered.

"But I came all this way to see your master piece!!" Mariya complained. He then went on to tell about Kyoji's past and wanting to make dolls so badly thought he wasn't sure about teaching him in the beginning he found he was very talented. And then with the creating of the Guilt-na doll how a sick and dying Tonae had miraculously began to recover as the doll progressed.

"So that's why this doll couldn't replace the doll Guilt-na-san's in!" he said with a smile at Guilt-na "Get it now? The Guilt-na doll is one of a kind. We can copy the doll but we can't duplicate you!"

Vincent frowned.

"Master Kyoji did you make this doll knowing this would happen?"

"Perhaps." Kyoji said crossing his arms with a sly smile. "Did I know?" he sang "I just can't remember!"

Vincent frowned again a bit but then quickly covered it with a smile, leaving himself a mental note to do something to Kyoji later (of course making it look like an innocent mistake).

"Kyo-chan has been like this since day one!" Mariya said "Any way," he continued with a smile "I'm so happy that you all are doing well. Seeing you, my disciples successful handy work, makes me feel like a proud Grandparent!"

"Gr-grandparent?!" Guilt-na said.

Vincent didn't know what to think. Surely his Lord would not enjoy such a thin...

"Sniff! Grandpa!!" Guilt-na ran to hug him with a small happy cry face on.

"Grandchild!!" Mariya said running in to embrace her.

They hugged and Guilt-na looked happy making Vincent look away a bit more than upset.

Kyoji gave a glance between Vincent and the hugging Guilt-na and Mariya.

"Now that's just wired!" he said heading towards the door.

Vincent glared at him.

_'Why couldn't he have just kicked him out? Like you said you were going to!!'_

Vincent gave an angry huff as Kyoji left the room.

Kyoji gave a small little inner smile, trying to mask it on his face as best as possible.

"Here let me get you some cake!!" Guilt-na's cheerful voice brought Vincents attention back to the present.

"No, thank you though. I wouldn't want to trouble you."

Guilt-na smiled.

"It's really no trouble. It's one of the only things I'm good for right now." she said a bit exasperated before smiling again.

_'Master.....' _Vincent thought as his heart throbbed.

Guilt-na closed her eyes and summoned forth her powers and in a small puff of pink smoke an elegant looking cake appeared on the table before them.

"Wow." Mariya clapped his hands at the amazing delicacy set before him. "That's a very handy talent."

_'H__mph. For tea parties.'_ Vincent thought to himself as he glared at Mariya from underneath his glasses, keeping a bright smile upon his pale face. _'But my Lord shouldn't have to be reduced to doing such petty things for mortals. They aren't **all** bad.' _Vincent corrected himself as he saw Tonae smiling with his Lord. _'But they shouldn't be taking advantage of a great Vampire Lord so!' _Vincent huffed as he glared at Maryia. _'So annoying.' _

Maryia sensed Vincents unhappiness at something and turned towards him with a smile embedded on his face.

"Does Vinny-chan want some chocolate cake?" Maryia cooed.

Vincent kept up innocent naive appearances and politely refused, feigning he was allergic to chocolate. While inside he was planning to pull a bazooka from master Nightveils place and put it against the annoying blonds pretty little head, not his Lords of course.

Maryia pouted and shook his head saddly.

"That's really to bad Vinny-chan. I know!" Maryia got a gleam in his eye that Vincent wasn't sure he liked. "Guilt-na-chan!!" he called energetically.

"Yes Maryia-san?" Guilt-na said, being in a good mood at the moment. "What can I do for you."

Guilt-na's cute little smile made Vincent's heart flutter but it quickly stoned in anger as he saw the smile was meant for the troubling blond with two many piercings in his ear to count.

"Vinny-chan hear is allergic to chocolate."

Guilt-na looked at him questioningly.

_'Shit!' _ran through Vincents head as his Lord looked at him with his sickening blue eyes. How Vincent longed to see the glimmer of his red ruby eyes once again.

"Why didn't you tell me Vincent? I wouldn't have been making chocolate cakes all this time if you'd told me sooner."

Vincent almost wanted to cry. Making his Lord a doll had dampened his perspective on everything and made him as gullible as any mortal, or so it at least seemed. Maybe his Lord was just playing along, over hearing Maryia and him talking. Yes that _could _be it. However Vincent knew how unlikely that was.

"How about strawberry cake Vin-chan?" Maryia called.

"Uh, well..."

"Yes Vincent!" an excited Guilt-na piped in. "I have a great new strawberry recipe I've been wanting to see if I could bring about correctly. And I know you like strawberries!"

His Lord's smile blinded him and made him buckle.

"Alright."

Guilt-na's smile widened.

"Alright then. I'll get to work right now!"

Guilt-na took off in to the kitchen, so as not to make a mess on the rug if she messed up the first time. Tonea followed her, both girls seemed energetic and bubbly. When they were both gone from the room Vincent gave Maryia a small glare before turning to head towards a different part of the house himself.

"Guess having the great and powerful 'Vampire Lord' around and resemble Tonea has made him rather light hearted, or more so then he was. Wouldn't you say....._Victor_?"

Vincent froze in the mist of the open door he'd been planning to escape from.

"How do you know my name?"

Maryia gave a satisfied little smirk before motioning for 'Vincent' to come sit beside him.

Reluctantly Vincent did as he was motioned to do. He sat on the sofa beside the man and glared him down waiting for an none presented itself he growled, louder then he'd meant too.

"So?"

Maryia gave him a muddled look, though Vincent knew that he was just playing with him. As he had been all evening.

"How do you know my name Blondy?"

Maryia smiled.

"Now that's the _Victor_ Tande told me about.

"Dante?" Vincent found himself saying out loud. Maryia seemed to read the confusion on his face.

"Yeah. My old friend."

"But your a mortal!"

Maryia smiled.

"Who's been granted youth longer then his years."

"What?"

"Any way back to Dante. If you think really hard I think you'll remember him. It was probably more then a century before you were sealed that the two of you meet."

_'Who the hell is this guy? And where the hell does he get off telling me what to do?' _Vincent seethed, not carrying if his anger was apparent with no one in the room but Maryia. Not carrying that he was actually doing what this man had suggested. Racking his brain to try and remember this Dante guy he spoke of that would know so much about him to even know his name. Suddenly, it dawned on him.

_'No......it couldn't be!' _He looked at Maryia, who sat there smiling. Once he caught that 'Vincent' had maybe found traces of the Dante they both had known, and not his puppet at home, his smile broadened.

"The pieces falling in to place for you Victor-san?"

Maryia wanted to know more about Dante. Maybe even find him and this guy in front of him was his only link.

"Lord of the beasts."

Vincent flinched at this name and then scowled.

"Don't you _dare _to _ever_ call me _that name_ **ever **again! Do you hear me?"

Maryia nodded slowly, surprised at the rage displayed. He had known that this man was no angel but he had pictured him a bit more tolerable from what he'd seen before.

_'I guess I should have been expecting this though.' _Maryia though with a sigh. _'After all he had given it up to become the faithful servant of.....well a fool among monster history!'_

The two sat there in silence for a few moments. Vincent seething and not carrying because he still believed no one to be watching. He may never know how wrong he was! Because from the door way he had been about to exit the room from Kyoji had come up, being he was just about to call Vincent from the door way to help him with something, and had caught his master's words. He had also caught the rest of the conversation that followed, clinging to every word as a new born baby does to it's mother.

_'Victor? Lord of beasts? Vincent couldn't be that one could he? He dissapeared decades ago! Only a.......a few months before the mighty Vampire Lord came to be feared!' _Realization hit Kyoji. _'Only soon after the mighty Vampire Lord raised from a nothing to a threat. When the mighty Guilt-na-zan began to slowly take control of the under world!!'_

Kyoji, figuring since the two in the room had breached off in to silence, headed upstairs to his study to see if he could find any more information about this. Though he would have liked to see if the two tongue tied tigers would drop him some more hints he hadn't the time to wait around if what he had heard was true.

------

1) sorry if that's confusing you. I tried to keep writing it as if he (because that's his true form) were a girl unless he changed in to a guy.

AND YES I GAVE VINCENT A DIFFERENT V NAME!! I couldn't think of a none V name that would suite him. And Vendetta was out. ^_^ Thus forth it became Victor (Though him and Vincent Valentine.....wait a minute!!! CONTEST!!! I think it would be awesome to see some story cross overs with the two Vincent characters, true to the original, since there almost completely polar opposites! (When your true to there characters -whistles and looks a way-)

AN: Yeah...was suppose to be a one shot. But It's been sitting in my ffn doc. box for a while. I decided to publish it and see what you people thought of so far and then make it a short three chapter thing or just get rid of it. So comments appreciated.

Stay? Or Go? It's up to you!

.......i guess i ended up getting a thicker plot then i meant too started tonight......shoot. I don't need another story to continue right now!! ONE SHOTS !!!! GOOD OLD ONE SHOTS!! Why do you run from me??


End file.
